Encontrando el verdadero camino
by Janako
Summary: 1x2(yaoi) Segunda parte, aqui esta la continuacion.


****

Advertencia: El siguiente fic es yaoi (Lime), después no me reclamen que no les avise.

Lo que está entre "" es pensamiento.

Encontrando el verdadero camino

Capítulo 1

Los primeros rayos de sol que atravesaron la ventana, despertaron al joven de ojos azul cobalto. El cual se encontraba en la cama abrazando tiernamente a "Su Baka Trenzado" (Así lo llama él, cariñoso el chico, no? ^_^ ) Heero se lo quedó mirándolo en completo silencio, sin poder mostrar ni una pequeña sonrisa, ya que los pensamientos que desde hace semanas lo atormentaban habían vuelto a aparecer junto con la llegada del sol.

"¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?" pensaba mientras observaba el angelical rostro de su amado, que parecía estar disfrutando se su sueño "No lo entiendo, tengo todo lo que había deseado, y más también. Una persona que me brinda todo su amor, un par de muy buenos amigos, una buena vida sin demasiadas preocupaciones, entonces... ¿Por qué no soy feliz?" 

Sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar, y los cerró fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta de que Duo había despertado y expresaba una gran preocupación por él en su mirada. 

–¿Hee-chan... qué sucede? 

–No es nada, solo estaba pensando– le respondió mientras posaba su mano sobre su mejilla y la acariciaba suavemente para intentar calmarlo.

–Pero...

–Tengo un poco de habre– lo interrumpió ya que no quería hablar de lo que le pasaba –Por que no bajas y preparas uno de esos exquisitos desayunos que soles hacer– agregó con una sonrisa lo más sincera que podía, rogando porque hiciera lo que le pedía.

–¿Estas seguro de que no te pasa nada...?

–Seguro.

–Esta bien, entonces te preparare un enorme desayuno como a ti te gusta.

Cuando hubo dicho esto Duo le dio un cálido beso y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla se dio vuelta y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

–Aishiteru Heero– luego desapareció escaleras abajo.

"No tengo perdón" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía a la ventana para observar como estaba él día. "Es un día hermoso, no hay una sola nube en el cielo y la temperatura está agradable... Quizás sea bueno que dé un paseo solo... Si, eso me ayudará, en esta casa no puedo pensar libremente... ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando?" Heero se llevó una mano a la cabeza y después comenzó a buscar su ropa y a vestirse rápidamente "Definitivamente tengo que solucionar esto lo antes posible, antes de que le haga daño a Duo"

Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, mientras se terminaba de poner su remera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de habría la puerta una voz familiar lo detuvo.

–¿Heero, a donde vas... y que paso con el desayuno?

–Yo... se me olvidó que tenía que ir a un lugar... – no pudo continuar al ver la cara triste de Duo "Heero eres un verdadero idiota, ya lo estás haciendo sufrir" se recriminó a sí mismo, y haciendo como que miraba la hora agregó –Pero creo que tengo todavía algo de tiempo. ¿Cómo va el desayuno?

–Aún le falta, pero si tienes que irte no hay problema, yo lo entiendo – el joven de ojos violetas se sentía dolido por la forma extraña en la que actuaba su amor, aún así trató de ocultarlo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

–Pero...

–Enserio ve... ¿Te espero para almorzar?

–Si...

–Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde. Cuídate!!! – esto último lo grito desde la cocina ya que no podía mantener su sonrisa por más tiempo.

Ante las palabras de Duo, Heero salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, concentrándose únicamente en averiguar porque se sentía de ese modo.

****

Capítulo 2

"Yo no merezco el amor de Duo, él es un chico maravilloso y yo... ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que le dije que lo amaba." con cada nuevo pensamiento Heero se sentía aún más perturbado, pero sabía que si quería descubrir la razón de todo eso debía continuar hasta el final.

Lanzó un cansado suspiro mientras se arrojaba pesadamente sobre un banco que había en el pequeño parque cercano a la casa. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el respaldo y fijó su vista en el hermoso y celeste cielo que se encontraba sobre él.

"Hace más de un año que terminó la guerra y desde entonces, con Duo, nos mudamos a este tranquilo lugar" Heero hacía un recuento mental de los hechos, intentando encontrar la clave de lo que lo atormentaba. "Al principio todo era tan maravilloso."

Flash Back

–Y bien... ¿Qué te parece?

–Oh, Heero, es hermosa– Duo corría de un extremo al otro de la casa muy entusiasmado –Me encanta, definitivamente nos quedamos. Claro que hay que hacerle algunos cambios, hay que empapelar las paredes, poner alfombra en los dormitorios, poner algunos muebles, cortinas, no nos tenemos que olvidar de eso...

–Duo

–Hai??

–Cállate.

–Lo siento... Es que todo es tan increíble, no puedo creer que nos mudemos juntos, es como un sueño. Tenemos una casa nueva y una vida nueva, estamos juntos. Hombre, es suficiente motivo para estar alegre y también...

–Duo

–Esta bien, esta bien, me callo. Perhmmmp– Heero calló a Duo con un beso, el cual al principio fue tierno pero luego se volvió apasionado y ardiente. Cuando se separaron el joven de ojos azul cobalto le dijo en el oído, con voz sensual y una picara sonrisa, a su amor.

–Primero que nada tenemos que estrenar cada uno de los ambientes.

–¿Y cómo se hace eso? – Duo se hacía el inocente, pero sabía muy bien a lo que este se refería. 

–Yo te enseño...

Luego de decir esto comenzaron a hacerlo por toda la casa, y al final no les quedó ningún rincón por estrenar.

Fin Flash Back

"Pero luego, comenzó ese sentimiento. Al principio simplemente lo ignoraba, pero con cada día que pasaba eso se hacía más difícil. Hasta el punto en que lo sentía todo el tiempo, taladrando en mis interiores." 

Heero suspiró una vez más, cerrando los ojos y dejando que los recuerdos y las imágenes volvieran a él con toda libertad. Todos estos se trataban de las misiones que había hecho. De las veces que había peleado, arriesgando su vida, junto a los demás. De cuando era frío y no tenía sentimientos. De cuando era el "Soldado perfecto". Estas dos palabras comenzaron a repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"El _Soldado perfecto_... eso es, yo soy un soldado que sólo vive para luchar. Mi lugar son los campos de batalla. Toda mi vida ha sido dedicada para ello." Miró atentamente a su alrededor. Sólo se percibía en el ambiente una gran tranquilidad. Todo estaba es paz. "Esa es la razón. Yo soy un soldado... el soldado perfecto."

Se levantó bruscamente del banco y con pasos seguros se dirigió a su casa. Acompañado por una mirada fría y un rostro sin expresión, como hacía ya mucho tiempo no se veía en él. Su postura estoica había vuelto.

****

Capítulo 3

Cuando llegó, se paró en la entrada y fijó su vista en la puerta. 

"Pero... la guerra terminó y los soldados ya no somos necesarios" La expresión de Heero no cambió, pero en sus interiores se sintió perdido y fuera de lugar. Entonces recordó lo que Sally le había dicho.

FLACK BACK

–Bien, por fin la guerra ha terminado– dijo sonriente Sally.

–Si, pero imagino que sabes que la paz que hemos conseguido no es permanente– agregó Heero con su acostumbrada frialdad.

–Lo se, por eso junto Lady One y a Noin hemos creado Preventers.

– Preventers??

–Si, es una organización que se dedicará a resolver los problemas que se presenten, que puedan llegar a afectar la paz que tanto trabajo costó conseguir.

–Ya veo.

–Heero, si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros, sería de gran ayuda contar con tus habilidades.

–Gracias, pero tengo otros planes.

–Entiendo. Pero si alguna vez cambias de parecer, la oferta seguirá en pie.

FIN FLACK BACK

"Preventers... Wufei se unió a ellos. Recuerdo muy bien las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de separarnos. *_Un soldado siempre será un soldado. Mi vida son las batallas, yo no puedo vivir de otra forma._* Es verdad...."

–Heero– el oír su nombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que enfocara toda su atención en el joven trenzado que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta –No vas a pasar... o es que te olvidaste las llaves.

Duo mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas para disimular el miedo que sentía por el comportamiento de su amado en los últimos meses. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Pero nada lo prepararía para oír las palabras que el joven frente a él estaba a punto de decir.

–Vine a despedirme.

–Queeeeeeeeee???????

–Me voy.

En ese momento Duo sintió que su corazón se detuvo y que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba. No lograba entender las palabras de Heero, parecía que su mente se negaba a procesar la terrible noticia. 

El joven estoico, por su parte, ingresó a la casa haciendo bruscamente a un lado a su, hasta ahora pareja, y subió rápidamente por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación. Donde comenzó a guardar algunas de sus ropas dentro de una mochila.

Una vez que hubo acabado, descendió, encontrándose con una escena que hubiese preferido evitar. 

Duo se encontraba, en el mismo lugar donde había quedado después del empujón de Heero, completamente petrificado y con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento. 

"Lo siento Duo, pero ya no puedo volver a atrás... No te preocupes, pronto me olvidarás y continuaras tu vida como siempre lo has hecho, con una gran sonrisa."

Estos fueron los pensamientos que utilizó Heero para poder continuar. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta, Duo logró reunir el suficiente valor para tomarlo del brazo y así lograr que se detenga.

–Po... por... por qué? – logró articular después de mucho esfuerzo.

–Porque yo soy un soldado. No pertenezco aquí, sino a las batallas. 

–Pero.. la guerra... la guerra ya terminó– las lágrimas de Duo comenzaron a caer al ver la firmeza en la mirada de Heero.

–Aún hay un lugar a donde puedo ir.

–Pe... yo... tu... yo... – Duo hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para poder pensar en una manera de detenerlo.

–Adiós.

–Espera– gritó al ver que Heero se alejaba de él. –Al menos... dime si volverás.

El joven de ojos azul cobalto detuvo su camino y volteó para mirar fijamente los ojos violetas empapados en lágrimas del joven trenzado.

–No lo se... no cre...

–Te esperaré– si existía la mínima esperanza de no perderlo, se aferraría a ella con toda su alma. –Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, porque yo aún te amo.

Heero se sentía un bastardo por hacerle eso a Duo, él lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Pero si se quedaba, tarde o temprano eso iba a volver a suceder. Sin embargo, no quería dejarlo en ese estado.

–No se lo que va a pasar... pero si no vuelvo, no quiero que desperdicies tu vida esperándome. 

–Pero yo...

–Dame un año– lo interrumpió ablandando un poco su tono de voz.

–Un año?

–Si, si en un año no vuelvo... entonces no volveré jamás.

Diciendo esto Heero volvió a retomar su camino, recuperando por completo su postura estoica. 

–Esta bien. Heero, nos vemos en un año!!!

Gritó Duo con todas sus fuerzas. Si así era como tenía que ser entonces él lo esperaría, con la esperanza de que cuando se cumpliese el plazo fijado Heero volvería a él.

****

Capítulo 4

Un año más tarde varios de los integrantes de Preventers se encontraban reunidos estudiando los datos de una organización, que se creía que estaba intentando reiniciar la guerra.

Uno de ellos se había pasado todo el día mirando fijamente su reloj, lo que había llamado la atención de algunos de sus compañeros.

–Heero, te encuentras bien?– le preguntó Sally algo preocupada.

–.......

–Qué le puedes encontrar tan entretenido a ese reloj?– Wufei ya comenzaba a cansarse de la falta de concentración que tenía su amigo ese día.

Pero tampoco hubo contestación, entonces todos decidieron seguir con sus obligaciones.

"Sólo quedan 10 minutos" pensaba Heero mientras seguía depositando toda su concentración en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. "Lo siento Duo, pero he tomado una decisión. Me quedaré aquí, donde pertenezco. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme... Nunca te olvidaré, Baka trenzado" Una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro. 

Luego que pasaron los 10 minutos, lanzó un ligero suspiro. Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía al saber que Duo aún lo estaba esperando, no lo dejaba concentrarse un siento por ciento en su trabajo. Pero ahora, ya sin el, se levantó de su asiento con su clásica postura estoica y tomando una de las carpetas que había sobre la mesa dijo.

–Bien, Que tenemos??

–Valla, parece que has vuelto a la tierra. ¿Dónde has estado? – el tono de Wufei expresaba más regaño que burla.

–Si no te importa, el soldado perfecto tiene trabajo que hacer.

Ambos chicos brillaron al otro, mientras una divertida Sally los observaba, eso sucedía casi todos los días.

*********************************************************

Mientras tanto en otro rincón del planeta.

–Por qué?... por que?

Duo lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras abrazaba fuertemente un reloj despertador que había estado observando esperando a que Heero volviera. 

Pero el año había pasado y su amado no había regresado, y jamás lo haría.

****

OWARI

NA: Bien, que les pareció? Triste no? Que puedo decir, a veces se me da por hacer un fic triste. 

Por favor espero sus comentarios, criticas, peticiones para que me dedique a otra cosa, lo que sea a: janako_yuy@yahoo.com.ar

****

Sayonara

Janako

Pd: No olviden autodetonarse 


End file.
